


Pink Hued Walls

by Two_Two_1b



Series: The Walls Series [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Sex, Consenting Adults, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Erections, Feminization, M/M, john is at a medical conference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Two_1b/pseuds/Two_Two_1b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherly wakes up alone in her own room. Awake and with a throbbing erection, she walks to Mycroft's and Gregory's room to seek help. The help of both of her Daddies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Hued Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that everyone in this story is a CONSENTING ADULT. John and Sherlock enjoy AGEPLAY. They pretend to be Jonny and Sherly. Sherlock likes to PRETEND to be a girl. Please don't read this, if you are offended by DADDY KINK. Mycroft and Lestrade like to PRETEND to be Sherly's and Jonny's Daddies. It is SEXUAL.
> 
> Thanks to my lovely beta Suse, I bring you another story today. Let's all thank whoever you fancy for the existance of Suse.  
> Hope you enjoy.

Sherly woke in her pink bed with the crown-shaped headboard in her part of the room with the pink hued walls. She had gone to her Daddies right after a case and was so tired Daddy had brought her in here for restful sleeping. John was at a medical conference in Glasgow, so Sherly was alone. She had slept for about five hours and now she was awake and she had a throbbing erection underneath her purple night-gown.

She tip-toed to her Daddies' room, hoping they would either still be awake or would wake up enough for them to do something with her. She was lucky, when she approached the bedroom, she could hear low voices from within. She knocked and after the voices suddenly went quiet, she slowly opened the door.

Her Daddies were lying on the bed, smiling at her when she entered. Daddy raised the comforter off the bed indicating to her to come lay between them. She settled down, grinning back at them.

"Alright, sweetheart?" Da asked.

Sherly nodded, but with a pitiful look looked down the comforter towards her night-gown clothed crotch. Da chuckled at let his hand travel down to her erection beneath the blanket. He palmed over her penis a little, watching his little girl's pupils blow wide and heard the sigh escaping her lips.

"What do you want, honey bee?" Daddy whispered in her ear and then started kissing her cheek.

"Want you in me?" Sherly murmured back.

"Do you want Da or me?"

With a bashful sweet look and pink cheeks she looked down and mumbled: "Can I have both?"

Not understanding her bashfulness, Da asked: "Who do you want to go first?" Daddy, who had understood, looked at his little girl, wondering if it was possible to do it.

"Darling, I think she means both of us at the same time, "Daddy said to his partner. Da let that sink in, while Daddy spoke softly to his little girl.

"You sure, sweetheart, Da and I are big men. It's a lot to take."

"I wanna try, please, Daddy, please. I can take it."

Never good at denying Sherly anything, Daddy nodded. Soon they were carefully preparing her, stretching her beyond what they normally did. She was relaxed and happy with her Daddies' administrations. There was lots and lots of lube. Da had warmed it, before directly pouring it inside Sherly's loosened hole. There was also an equal amount of kisses and whispered endearments.

Daddy then lay down on his back and entered his little girl with her straddling him. That way he could see her face, when Da would start to stretch her further from behind. He trusted Da to not hurt her, but this was his little girl and he had sworn to protect her a long time ago. He loved her so much and he wanted to be sure.

Then he slowly thrust into his girl and after a while Da pushed her forward. Her face now directly above Daddy's, her bum exposed to Da, who started to finger her open even more. Sherly made helpless little noises, though there was no sign of pain. A little discomfort when Da had a third finger in her, but it soon made way for the pleasure.

Daddy, too, had started to moan, when he felt his partner's fingers entering her body. It felt amazing. Sherly's hole got even tighter and he almost came when he thought about how his partner's cock would soon be right next to him. It would rub against him, making Sherly's walls even tighter and more delicious.

"I think, I'm ready to enter you, Sherly. You okay with that, little girl?"

Sherly could only nod. Blissed out by the delicious stretch and the stimulation of her sweet spot inside of her. Daddy watched her face, while Da entered her. Marvelling at how well his little girl took both their cocks.

"So good, Sherly. You feel so good, with Da's and my cock in you. You are amazing, little girl. So sweet and good. I love you so much. How does it feel?"

Sherly tried to answer, stumbling over the words: "So good, Dad... Daddy. So f-f-f-ull... Feels really good."

Then Da started to move and all speech was lost to them. In, out, in, out, with delicious friction. It felt so good. Daddy could not describe it, the feeling of having Da's cock right next to him. Soon they were a panting, babbling mess.

Daddy slipped a hand between his and Sherly's body. He found her hard, throbbing erection and stroked it. Kissing her face all the time. When she started to keen and howl with pleasure, he told her with his last coherent thought, to come. Then she came and her walls clenched around their cocks. Making it even tighter and hotter in her passage. They rode out her orgasm and then, together, they shot their load into their little girl. The heat that had pooled in their stomachs finally released, their vision almost going white.

Sherly cried a little when Da slipped out of her. Everything was oversensitive, but it was a good kind of pain she felt. Stretched and open, she felt so good. With a loud mewling sound, she let her Daddy slip out of her, too and then lay down on the bed.

Her Daddies cleaning her with a flannel, before taking care of themselves and then slipped next to their little girl. Soon they fell asleep again, happily awaiting the next day, where they could pamper Sherly, because she had been so good to them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have prompted something don't worry! They will be written, it might just take a moment or two or three. But, yeah, it's going to happen.
> 
> If you want to prompt something, comment on anything, suggest an idea please please do!
> 
> Hopefully up next will be a sexless story, but it will offer some insights into their relationsships outside of the flat. Some of you have asked and I have tried my best. I'm currently conversing with my beta, it's difficult for me write this so yeah be patient please ;o)


End file.
